Aviones de Papel
by lalamaria21
Summary: Alemania, gobierno de Hitler. Ella sólo quería salir de aquella prisión llamada "hospital", quería ver el campo de girasoles. Sólo que... jamás se imaginó que se estaba aproximando a problemas que sólo traerían mal, problemas que se ocultaban en un rubio que vivía tras una cerca. De hecho, jamás imaginó que se enamoraría del problema.


**¡Hola! perdonenme dhgfdshgfhsdgfsj lo que pasa es que no me gustaba como estaba escribiendo pero he decidido volver... c:**

**He eliminado todos mis fics excepto dos, quiero empezar desde cero y espero que ustedes lo acepten~ Hola fanfiction, te extrañé.**

**Y bueno c: así vuelvo con este fic de mi OTP creo que seran 3 capítulos y PROMETO terminar esto.**

**He cambiado MUCHO mi forma de escribir, advierto~**

**Fic para Mitsui neko 3**

**DISCLAIMER: **Ni Vocaloid ni la trama de la historia me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos autores. Fic basado en la saga Paperplanes/Prisoner de Kagamine Rin y Len

**Aviones de Papel**

1940, la tonalidad del cielo de Alemania era oscura, una especie de azul negruzco que devoraba a los habitantes de aquella "tranquila" ciudad. Las damas paseaban mostrando sus grandes y extravagantes vestidos y sombreros mientras movían las caderas en una danza graciosa. Los caballeros, por su parte, reían y contaban sus extrañas experiencias los unos a los otros mientras bebían grandes y espumosos vasos de cerveza. Hermosa y tranquila Alemania, país dichoso y perfecto, lo que había logrado Hitler era maravilloso, creando la raza perfecta, que hombre tan bueno… o así era como lo pintaban.

Nada puede ser tan perfecto, y los alemanes de alguna manera u otra lo sabían. Sólo que vivían cegados, cegados por aquella paz en la que creían que convivían. Pero esa "perfecta" Alemania escondía su lado oscuro, un lado sombrío que sólo cargaba sufrimiento y más sufrimiento. Nadie lo sabía, sólo lo sabían los soldados, los supuestos héroes que brindan su propia sangre para salvar la humanidad.

_Mentira…_

Oh pobre e ignorante gentío, viviendo una mentira, viendo sólo la cara bonita de la vida. Qué asco, debería darles vergüenza, prefieren vivir cegados, con una venda en los ojos y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, pudiendo desatarla, prefieren nacer y morir con ella.

* * *

El frío viento soplaba con fuerza, moviendo violentamente las cortinas de la blanca habitación de hospital donde descansaba plácidamente Miku, una chica de tez blanca y suave, como la frágil nieve que se derrite cuando el invierno acaba. Cabello largo y turquesa, al igual que sus grandes ojos que tal como los de los demás habitantes estaban penosamente cegados, sólo que estos eran inocentes, llenos de ternura y curiosidad, tapados a la fuerza por su padre que no quería que conociera el mundo.

"_Pobre muchacha_" murmuraban desde los pasillos del hospital con un fuerte tono de voz las enfermeras, con un deje de voz orgulloso y cruel que pudo entrar fácilmente en los oídos de la frágil chica.

"_5 años van a ser ya…_" "_Si, la pobre no sale de esa habitación desde hace mucho_" "_Y he oído que su madre murió hace 10 años, cuando sólo tenía 6" _"_Pobre muchacha… jamás saldrá de aquí_" estas frases eran las que rondaban por ese frío y solitario pasillo día tras día, destruyendo cada vez más a Miku, quien sólo guardaba silencio y se auto convencía de que pronto podría ver los bonitos girasoles que danzaban cada vez que la brisa los bañaba, beber del puro manantial en forma de cascada que podía ver desde la vieja ventana de su habitación. Lo sabía, sabía que vería todo eso de cerca y mucho más.

-Hija…-susurró un hombre con ropas de soldado de cabello turquesa, al igual que el de la chica del hospital, sólo que lleno de canas- te he traído unos puerros del pueblo, los más grandes y frescos.

-Padre, yo quiero acompañarte a comprarlos.

El hombre uniformado miró a su hija con pena y cierto enojo.

-Miku, sabes que no puedes…

-Pero podré, ¿verdad?- preguntó la peliturquesa añorando que su respuesta fuera un "si" por lo menos por una vez.

No hubo respuesta, nada más el sombrío y cruel silencio que reinaba en la habitación. La joven rompió a llorar.

-Debo… debo irme a trabajar, más tarde volveré, lo prometo- consoló el soldado a su hija intentando sonreírle, mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

La chica miró el cielo gris que arropaba las tierras de Alemania y sonrió melancólicamente, debía buscar de alguna manera la felicidad en aquella pequeña y blanca habitación de hospital, ¿qué conseguía con estar enojada o triste hasta morir? Sólo ganaría odio y repulsión hacia la vida que tuvo el derecho de tener. Sin embargo esa lucha por buscar la felicidad no era suficiente para alejar su deseo por salir al amplio y verde prado de girasoles, quería oler cada pétalo amarillo y respirar el frío viento. Quizá podría salir, quizá, sólo quizá nadie se daría cuenta de ello, sólo debía encontrar la hora indicada, el minuto y hasta el segundo preciso para escabullirse entre las enfermeras que balbuceaban sobre cada uno de los pacientes del hospital y salir de ese horrible lugar.

Después de unos minutos, las enfermeras fueron llamadas para una reunión con el dueño del exitoso hospital, perfecto, ese era el momento. Rápidamente Miku se levantó de la camilla y procedió a amarrarse la larga cabellera en dos coletas altas, si no lo hacía el viento revolvería todos sus cabellos en una masa llena de nudos y sería notorio que hubiera salido. Seguido del peinado, ocultó su rostro con un gran sombrero blanco, muy bonito por cierto, estaba adornado con una gruesa cinta rosa y una delicada flor, se metió varias hojas de papel en el bolsillo, era una oportunidad hermosa para dibujar el prado de girasoles y salió.

El palpitar de la chica había aumentado sorprendentemente, qué era lo que sentía ¿Adrenalina? ¿Emoción? ¿Felicidad? En realidad no lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Corría tal como lo hacen los competidores de atletismo, a pesar de su débil condición su felicidad y deseo por ver el exterior de nuevo era tanta que se había olvidado de su enfermedad terminal. Cuando menos lo esperó ya se encontraba fuera del edificio. Tomó una bocanada de aire aspirando así cada partícula del oxígeno, la fría brisa de Alemania golpeaba su rostro de una manera agradable. Giró hacia la derecha bruscamente y volvió a correr como si no hubiera un mañana, se escuchaban sus jadeos de cansancio, que no iban solos, iban acompañados de risas de alegría y grititos de emoción que salían de sus labios sin avisar.

-Por fin… ¡Lo he conseguido!- exclamó la joven abrazándose a sí misma entre jadeos por el agotamiento, mientras contemplaba con una felicidad indescriptible el hermoso y amplio prado de girasoles.

Las flores amarillas eran mil veces más hermosas de cerca, Miku podía detallar hasta el minúsculo polen de la flora que la rodeaba. Corrió como una niña pequeña, aspiraba el dulce aroma de las flores y todo eso era simplemente maravilloso. Su felicidad era tanta que sin darse cuenta se alejó del hospital, llegando a una extraña cerca larga, se chocó con ella y cayó al piso.

El otro lado de la zanja, comparado con el campo de girasoles en el que se encontraba era un desierto, no había ni una sola flor, ni siquiera había césped, sólo tierra seca. Aquel lado manaba un aura depresiva y oscura que entristeció un poco a la feliz chica.

-¿Hay alguien?-preguntó tímidamente Miku sin recibir respuesta alguna.

No era que ella planeara hacer un amigo en aquel lugar, sin embargo estaba esperando que una persona le respondiera, quizá empezaba a darse cuenta de la soledad que envolvía su vida. La nostalgia se apoderó de la peliturquesa provocando que esta se sumiera en sus pensamientos, Suspiró.

Un extraño ruido interrumpió su pensar, provocando que abriera los grandes ojos turquesa. Delante de ella, más bien, del otro lado de la cerca, se encontraba un delgado chico rubio de ojos azules llenos de valentía y curiosidad. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron viendo unos instantes.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?- exclamo Miku poniendo sus dos manos alrededor de su boca, quizás así su voz se escucharía más fuerte. Sin embargo el chico no escuchó.

-¿Cómo? ¡No logro escucharte!- exclamó el rubio, pero como él, ella no escuchó.

-ummm quizá…

La chica de las coletas sacó de su bolsillo una hoja y un bonito y caro bolígrafo, de esos que sólo usan las personas importantes, se lo había robado a su padre un día que este se descuidó, le había causado curiosidad aquel tubito que manaba tinta.

-¡¿Sabes hacer aviones de papel?!- gritó a todo pulmón la joven. Milagrosamente el chico escuchó y asintió moviendo de arriba a abajo su cabeza.

La peliturquesa sonrió alegre, causando un leve rubor en las mejillas del rubio que yacía sentado del otro lado de la cerca.

Miku escribió torpemente las primeras palabras que llegaron a su mente y dobló la hoja en un avión de papel, se levantó del piso y se echó hacia atrás para tomar impulso y lanzar la manualidad por encima de la cerca. La fuerza que usó le causó un dolor en el hombro pero valió la pena, el avión aterrizó en los brazos del delgado chico.

De esta manera es como empezó una extraña, tonta y bonita historia de amor, a través de unos aviones de papel…

**Espero que les haya gustado ; ; este es el primer capítulo y mi primera historia de este nuevo comienzo de Lala~ bueno. Reviewveen~**


End file.
